


Sparrow's Notes

by classiqueExzent



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-01
Updated: 2017-03-16
Packaged: 2018-09-27 17:45:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10036769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/classiqueExzent/pseuds/classiqueExzent
Summary: Er kannte diese Gangart. Er kannte diese Ausstrahlung. Er kannte diesen Mann.~ ° ~Mehr als vier Jahre ist es bereits her, dass er einen dieser schrecklichen Träume hatte, doch heute sieht er wieder dieses Blutbad von damals. Nur dass er dieses Mal eine neue Chance bekommt, es besser zu machen.





	1. Der Schlaf

# Der Schlaf

„Wir werden nie alles erfahren. Weder die guten Dinge noch die schlechten. Nicht einmal die kleinen Komplimente, die wir hinter unserem Rücken bekommen.“

~ ° ~

Das Messing lag kühl auf seiner Haut. In Momenten wie diesen, wenn er das Metall bewusst spürte, das leichte, gewohnte Gewicht um seinen Hals wahrnahm, fühlte er sich für einen Moment zurück nach Hause versetzt, so, als stünde er direkt vor der kleinen hölzernen Truhe, die dieses doch eigentlich wertlose Stück Metall öffnete. Der Schlüssel an sich mochte vielleicht nicht viel bedeuten, aber der Inhalt der Schatulle hatte umso mehr Wert.  
Er schloss für einige Sekunden die Augen und atmete tief durch. Jetzt durfte er einfach nicht daran denken. Er schluckt den schweren Kloß hinunter. Heute begann das dritte Semester seines Jurastudiums. Sein bester Freund Armin hatte von Anfang an recht behalten – es war wahrlich ein harter Brocken an Arbeit. Dennoch bereute er es nicht im geringsten, diesen Weg eingeschlagen zu haben. Er hatte schließlich ein klares Ziel vor Augen.

Der zarte Blondschopf neben ihm quasselte wie ein Wasserfall von Hausarbeiten und weiß der Geier, was noch alles. Eine Hand schnipste vor seinem Gesicht. „Was ist denn?“  
„Wir bekommen einen neuen Prof, wenn du mir mal zuhören würdest“, meckerte Armin. „Herr Ackermann oder wie er heißen mag. Das hat Jean gestern nur gemeint.“  
Er zuckte gleichgültig mit den Schultern. Doch irgendwo im Inneren läutete eine Glocke, nur vermochte er nicht zu deuten, weshalb. Ihn beschlich die leise Vorahnung, dass er den Namen kannte. Nein, das war sich sicher, diesen Namen zu kennen. Aber es wollte partout kein Bild dazu erscheinen. Er verabschiedete sich von Armin und betrat zusammen mit einer Traube anderer Studenten den Hörsaal. Er war recht spät dran; wie immer eigentlich, denn Pünktlichkeit schien in seinem Vokabular nicht zu existieren, denn er war ein chronischer Verschläfer. Seine Materialien ausgepackt, setzte er die marineblaue Brille auf und strich die störrischen Strähnen aus den Augen. Gähnend starrte er auf einen Punkt neben der Tafel, wurde jedoch alsbald abrupt aus seinen Tagträumen gerissen, als die Türe ins Schloss gezogen wurde und ein recht kleiner Mann mit schwarzen Haaren und federleichtem Schritt den Raum betrat. Augenblicklich herrschte Stille. Die Aura, die diesen Mann zu umgeben schien, war gewaltig und beängstigend zugleich. Ein Schauer lief über seinen Rücken.  
Er kannte diese Gangart. Er kannte diese Ausstrahlung. Er kannte diesen Mann.

~ ° ~

Einzig und allein das leise Klacken der sich schließenden Tür verriet ihn, ansonsten ging er wie auf Federn – selbst in Stiefeln. Das feine Porzellan klapperte, als er die Tasse zurück auf den zierlichen Teller stellte. So saß er in seinem ledernen Sessel, trank schwarzen Tee und las, wenn ihm der Sinn danach stand, ein Buch. Er bekam den heimlichen Beobachter nicht mit, der sich hinter den beinahe blickdichten Regalreihen aufhielt und dessen Herz ihm bis zum Halse schlug. Vorsichtig lugte er zwischen den abgewetzten Rücken zweier Wälzer hindurch auf seinen Vorgesetzten. Nun, eigentlich war der junge Bursche nicht einmal absichtlich in dieser überaus misslichen Lage. Er räumte gerade noch die geliehen – eher vorübergehend geklauten – Bände an Fachlexik zurück, als Levi bereits das Zimmer betrat. Wie er ihn für diesen leisen Gang verfluchte. Wie eine Katze schlich er. Man hörte ihn nie kommen. Zur Flucht war es reichlich spät. Wie solle er auch erklären, was er in den privaten Räumen der hohen Ränge zu tun hätte. Und dann noch mit Diebesgut in den Händen. Jetzt hoffte er nur, dass ihn sein Vorgesetzter nicht bemerkte, denn in flagranti erwischt zu werden, vor allem bei solch einem zweifachen Vergehen, bedeutete den Ausschluss aus dem Dienst, und den hatte er vor einigen Wochen erst begonnen und wollte ihn beim besten Willen nicht wegen einer solchen Banalität aufgeben. Also, was tun? Fieberhaft überlegte er, wie er hier raus käme, da fiel ihm das Fenster auf. Allerdings befand sich dieses, von außen betrachtet, in etwa zehn Metern Höhe und führte direkt auf den Innenhof, und das fiele wohl noch mehr auf, als hier einfach heraus zu spazieren, als sei nichts gewesen. Er bemerkte erst viel zu spät, dass eines der Bücher nicht richtig am Platz stand und herauszufallen drohte, und als er in Gedanken versunken das Regal streifte, polternd auf den Boden fiel. Erschrocken riss er die Augen auf und taumelte nach hinten, wobei er fast wieder gegen das Regal stieß. Das Porzellan klirrte und Leder knarzte. Stille folgte. Urplötzlich stand er neben ihm in der Nische und nahm ihm die einzige Möglichkeit zur Flucht. Er schluckte schwer und wappnete sich mental auf das Kommende.  
„Jäger?“  
Ein Schwall eiskalter Gänsehaut überrollte seine Glieder. „J-ja, Korporal?“  
„Erklären Sie, was Sie in meinen privaten Räumlichkeiten zu suchen haben.“  
„Ich äh …“ Seine Knie wurden allmählich weich und seine Hände begannen zu schwitzen. Er fummelte nervös am Saum seinen Hemds herum. „Ich wollte Bücher holen.“  
„In Ihnen strengstens verbotenen Zimmern?“ Er verlagerte sein Gewicht auf die Vorfüße und verschränkte die Arme. Misstrauisch beäugte er den Eindringling.  
„D-das tut mir außerordentlich leid, Korporal. Das wird nie wieder vorkom-“  
„Nein“, fuhr er harsch dazwischen. „Das wird es nicht nicht. Und wenn Sie das nächste Mal Bücher über die Geographie des Ozeans und der Welt jenseits den Mauern entwenden, rate ich Ihnen, schneller zu laufen, als ich Messer werfe. Verstanden?“  
„Ja, K-Korporal Ackermann.“ Es schauderte ihm, als er daran dachte.  
„Tze, nun hör schon auf zu stottern, Balg, und setz dich gefälligst hin, du kippst gleich um, so zitterst du. Morgen läufst du 70 Runden, und das vor dem Frühstück. Ich erwarte dich zum Morgengrauen auf dem Platz.“ Er nahm neben ihm Platz und reichte ihm die Teetasse.  
„Danke sehr.“ Vorsichtig trank er einen Schluck und verzog daraufhin das Gesicht.  
„Bitter, hm?“, spottete Levi und sah ihn belustigt an.  
„Ziemlich.“ Eren stellte die Tasse ab.  
„Da gewöhnt man sich dran.“ Er überschlug die Beine und lehnte sich zurück. „Ich mochte den Geschmack anfangs auch nicht.“

~ ° ~

„Wie einige bereits wissen, bin ich euer neuer Professor in diesem Semester“, begann er die üblichen Floskeln zu Beginn eines jeden Semesters herunter zu rattern. „Ich erwarte Disziplin, alles andere ist euch überlassen.“ Jetzt stutzten einige. „Zu guter Letzt, mein Name ist Herr Professor Doktor Ackermann, um es genau zu nehmen. Wir streichen aber den ganzen Quacksalber in der Mitte und belassen es bei Herr Ackermann. Gut, beginnen wir.“  
_Ackermann_ , dachte er. _Ackermann. Verdammt, er kannte doch auch dieses Gesicht. Lang ist's her …_  
Zwei überkreuzte Flügel blitzten vor seinem inneren Auge auf.

„Armin. Armin!“ So schnell er konnte, ging er über den Korridor und zwängte sich zwischen kleinen Grüppchen anderer Studenten hindurch. „Warte“, schnaufte er außer Atem und legte dem Blonden eine Hand auf die Schulter.  
„Was ist denn los?“, lachte dieser.  
„Nicht hier. Lass uns erst mal aufs Zimmer gehen, ich brauche 'ne Pause.“ Er rückte die Tasche auf der Schulter zurecht. „Ich habe eine sehr seltsame Vermutung.“  
Armin wurde daraufhin noch hibbeliger. Keine fünf Minuten hielt er es aus – sie durchquerten gerade den Wohntrakt – da platzte er heraus: „Nun erzähl schon. Bitte.“  
Eren suchte die passenden Worte zusammen. „Ich … habe dir doch von dieser Reinkarnationsgeschichte erzählt. Du weißt schon, Aufklärungstrupp, Titanen …“  
„Jaja, ich weiß, die letzte Hoffnung der Menschheit.“ Sein bester Freund vollführte eine theatralische Handbewegung, ehe er die Tür zu dem Zimmer des Brünetten aufschloss. Er selbst wohnte bei seinem Großvater in der Stadt.  
„Mh … und Levi war ja Korporal“, fuhr er zögerlich fort.  
Armin grinste verschmitzt. Er kannte die ganze, wenn auch recht kurze, Geschichte der heimlichen Affäre bis ins letzte Detail. „Und?“, fragte er gedehnt und zog die Augenbrauen in die Höhe.  
„Einheitsführer Levi Ackermann.“ Frustriert ließ Eren sich aufs Bett fallen und seufzte.  
„Ja? …“ Plötzlich ging dem Blonden ein Licht auf. „Sag bloß – Nein, oder? Erzähl mir jetzt nicht, dass-“  
„Doch.“ Eren stöhnte laut und sackte gänzlich ins Laken ein. „Er ist mein neuer Professor.“  
„Och, du Ärmster“, feixte er.  
Der andere spukte einen unverständlichen Fluch ins Kissen aus, dann bewarf er ihn damit. „Mann, hast du überhaupt eine Ahnung, wie beschissen das für mich wird?“  
„Grauenhaft, du wirst das Semester nicht bestehen, wenn du dir in den Vorlesungen andauernd vorstellen musst, wie du deinen Prof nimmst.“  
Die grünblauen Augen verengten sich bedrohlich. „Du hast heute den Schalk aber auch hinter den Ohren sitzen, was?“  
„Ach, Mensch! Was soll ich denn sagen?“ Armin ließ sich neben ihn auf die Matratze plumpsen.  
Wieder seufzte der Brünette verdrossen. Sie schwiegen einen Moment. „Denkst du, dass er sich erinnert?“  
„Naja … eher unwahrscheinlich. Alle anderen können es ja schließlich auch nicht.“  
„Was soll das denn nur werden?“

Der Nachthimmel war beinahe wolkenlos. Unzählige Sterne schienen hell und klar auf den doch so winzigen Planeten hinab. Er fröstelte. Eiskalte, schneidende Luft zog und zerrte an dem dünnen Stoff seines Hemdes. Die Gardine flatterte unstet vor dem offenen Fenster auf und ab. Mit leeren Augen starrte er am Rahmen vorbei, an der Gebäudemauer vorbei, an den Häusern vorbei. Sein Blick blieb irgendwo an einem der fernen Lichter am Firmament haften. Die Kälte nahm ihm für einen Moment den Schmerz. Den Schmerz im Körper wie auch den Schmerz im Herzen. Seit vier Jahren hatte diese schrecklichen Szenerien nicht mehr geträumt, und heute Nacht ereilten sie ihn erneut. Er sah ihn wieder sterben. Dieses Blutbad. Noch immer glaubte er sein Blut an seiner Hand zu sehen. Den schlaffen Körper in seinen Armen zu halten, so gebrechlich, das rabenschwarze Haar blutverschmiert.  
Er würgte und stolperte ins Badezimmer, setzte sich auf den Klodeckel und atmete tief durch. Zitternd wusch er sein Gesicht. Ein aschfahles Gesicht blickte ihm im Spiegel entgegen, so viel älter als er selbst. Er wirkte krank. Er schaltete das Licht aus und ging hinüber ans Fenster. Er wollte sich nicht sehen. Wollte dieses Leid nicht noch sehen können. Allein das Fühlen war schon schlimm genug. Mit kalten Fingern fuhr er über die Narben an seinem Bein, ertastete das Metall unter der Haut, unter den Muskeln. Die Hand glitt höher, über die Narben am Bauch, fein und dünn, fast wie Kratzer. Viereinhalb Finger strichen den linken Oberarm hinab und umklammerten den Stumpf am ursprünglichen Gelenk. Verloren fühlte er den Knochen unter der vernarbten Haut. Heiße Tränen rannen seine Wangen hinunter und ein leises Schluchzen erschütterte die schmächtige Gestalt im Mondschein.


	2. probiert

****

# probiert

****

Sollte es zur Gewohnheit werden?  
Wie mittlerweile fast jeden Abend saßen sie zusammen in den zwei Sesseln in seinen privaten Räumlichkeiten, tranken Tee, lasen oder erzählten. Sie redeten im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes über Gott und die Welt oder über Banalitäten – wie ihnen der Sinn stand und ob es als reiner Zeitvertreib und Ablenkung genutzt wurde. Es hatte sich so etabliert, dass er sich zu später Stunde, weit nach dem Abendbrot, zu Levi aufs Zimmer schlich. Davon erzählen würden sie keinem, sie bekämen es nur in den falschen Hals, schließlich war es wirklich kein Schäferstündchen, das sie da veranstalteten.  
„Er ist mir trotzdem noch zu bitter“, meckerte Eren spaßend und setzte die Tasse erneut an die Lippen. Er verschwieg, dass er allmählich einen Geschmack dafür bekam und bereits verschiedene Schwarzteesorten zu erkennen und voneinander zu unterscheiden vermochte. Zudem es bei Weitem nicht mehr so bitter schmeckte als vor ein paar Wochen.  
Levi zog eine Augenbraue hoch und stieß ein spöttisches „Tze“ aus. Er las weiter, ohne aufzusehen in einem dünnen Gedichtband.  
Der Brünette ließ den Blick schweifen und verlor sich einmal mehr in den Dutzenden und Aberdutzenden Buchrücken, die dicht an dicht in den Regalen sich reihten. „Woher hast die alle?“, erhob er die Stimme und deutete mit dem Kinn darauf.  
„Hanji. Zumindest die meisten davon. Ein paar habe ich selbst erworben.“ Er trank seine Tasse leer, klappte das Büchlein zu und legte es beiseite und stand auf, um sich zu dem Regal zu begeben. Er zog einen der dickeren Bände heraus. Eren sah ihn verdutzt dabei zu. „Ich sehe doch, wie dein Blick darauf brennt. Lehn dich zurück, ich lese dir vor.“  
_Ebenfalls von Hanji. Über eine Welt jenseits der Mauern._ Schweigend sank er in dem weichen Ledersesseln nach hinten und schloss die Augen, lauschte der beruhigenden Stimme Levis.

_„War es schon immer dein größter Traum, den Ozean zu sehen?“ Das himmelblaue Augenpaar richtete den sanften Blick auf ihn. Eine Böe trug Kirschblüten über sie hinweg. Grashalme neigten sich im Wind und ihre Haare fielen ihnen in die Stirn. Ein kühler Lufthauch strich über die bloße Haut und verschaffte für einen kurzen Augenblick Kühle in der warmen Sonne. Vereinzelt zogen Wolkenbäusche in gemächlichem Tempo über den Himmel. Einige Vögel flogen friedlich droben vorüber. Alles schien so friedlich._  
„Ja, schon immer.“  
Armin drehte den Kopf und schaute ebenfalls hinauf ins Geäst des Kirschbaumes, in dessen Schatten sie lagen. Erens Blick hatte sich bereits vor einiger Zeit vollends darin verloren. Seine Gedanken hingen fernab an den Schwingen der Vögel, die seinen Geist längst weit, weit weg hinter die Mauern trugen und ihn dort in die Freiheit entließen. Er sah die Mauern nicht als Schutzwall an, sondern als Gefängniswände, so sehr sie ihn auch beschützen mochten. Er war der Vogel mit den gestutzten Flügeln im goldenen Käfig. Er wollte nach draußen und zumindest fortlaufen, wenn er doch schon nicht mehr fliegen konnte. Es schmerzte ihn. Es schmerzte ihn so sehr seinen besten Freund derart niedergeschlagen zu sehen. Am liebsten wollte er ihn bei der Hand nehmen und mit fortrennen. Er seufzte betrübt und riss einige Grashalme ab.  
„Deiner auch?“, erklang Erens Stimme leise.  
„Ja. Ich habe zu viel gelesen, um es nicht zu wollen.“ 

_„Du wolltest doch mit mir gemeinsam das Meer sehen!“, schrie er in die Welt hinaus. „Warum tust du es dann nicht? Warum lässt du mich jetzt hier sitzen? Ganz allein?“ Wasser rann in Strömen über seine Wangen und er konnte nicht mehr deuten, ob es Tränen waren oder einfach nur der Regen, der seit Stunden, wenn nicht sogar schon seit Tagen unaufhörlich fiel. Als hätte der Himmel gewusst, dass es so kommt. „Warum?!“, brüllte er den Wolke entgegen. „Warum nehmt ihr ihn mir weg?!“ Seine Stimme wurde heiser und brach weg. Seine Wut verebbte in lautes Schluchzen und gemurmelte Anklagen. Mit tauben Fingern hielt er den zierlichen Körper seines besten Freundes umklammert, wiegte ihn an seiner Brust auf und ab._  
Schwere Stiefel patschten in dem zähen Matsch. Nur verschwommen nahm er wahr, wie er von dem toten Körper weggerissen wurde.  
Gedämpfte Geräusche wie durch Watte drangen an sein Ohr, doch hörte er sie nicht. Jemand schrie. Nein, mehrere.  
Er drehte sich.  
Mauergestein krachte. Gesteinsbrocken flogen durch die Luft. Holzsplitter schossen umher. Häuser fielen zusammen.  
Sein Kopf fühlte sich so schwer an.  
Ein, zwei, drei Titanen liefen auf sie zu. Ihre Nacken wurden zerschnitten.  
Er sank auf die Knie und kippte seitlich auf den aufgeweichten Erdboden.  
Immer mehr Titan kamen und griffen an. Rissen Gemäuer in die Höhe und schleuderten sie umher. Überall Schreie. Soldaten flogen durch die Lüfte. Manche davon als leblose Wurfgeschosse der Riesen. Ein Körper landete mit schierer Wucht wenige Meter vor ihm auf dem Grund und rollte zu ihm herüber. Benommen richtete er sich auf und kroch auf allen Vieren zu ihm hin.  
Er schrie und doch wieder nicht. Kein Laut wollte aus seinem Halse kommen. Salzige Tropfen fielen auf das bleiche Gesicht seiner einzigen Schwester. Alles, was ihm noch von seiner Familie geblieben war, hielt er nun in den Händen. Behutsam strich er ihr über das von Blut durchnässte Haar. Er musste inzwischen selbst aussehen wie ein Toter, voller fremden Blut und Schlamm, blass und krank. Zitternd bettete er seine Schwester inmitten von Trümmern und Geschrei auf den matschigen Untergrund eines Gartenstückes. Seine Finger zuckten, als er weiterlief. Vorbei an Leichen, vorbei an Lebenden, vorbei an Titanen, vorbei an zerstörten Häusern. Die Welt und das Geschehen schien ihn bereits vergessen zu haben. 

Eine Hand ruhte auf seiner Stirn. Er blinzelte einige Male, ehe er die Augen aufschlug. Seine Wangen spannten.  
„Was ist los, Eren? Du weinst.“ In Levis Stimme schwang ein besorgter Unterton mit.  
Er wischte seine Tränen weg. „I-Ich … sie s-sind … alle tot. S-sie …“ Ein heftiger Schluchzer schüttelte ihn.  
„Schhh … Niemand ist tot. Es war bloß ein Traum.“ Er hockte vor dem Sessel, in welchem er saß, und hatte die Hand auf dessen Stirn gelegt. Er strich ihm die Haare aus dem Gesicht. Dieses Szenario erinnerte ihn schmerzlich an ihn selbst damals. Er wusste, wie Eren sich fühlte, obwohl es reine Hirngespinste waren; sie konnten manchmal viel zu echt wirken.  
Langsam schien der Junge wieder zu beruhigen. Er schniefte und rieb sich das Gesicht. „Es war nur Einbildung“, murmelte er, sah den anderen dabei jedoch so unsicher und fragend an, als zweifle an dessen bloßer Existenz. Auf sein Nicken hin, lehnte er sich vor und umarmte ihn zögerlich und auch ein bisschen scheu. „Danke.“ Er spürte, dass Levi minimal den Kopf schüttelte und ihm die Hand auf den Hinterkopf legte, um erneut durch sein Haar zu streichen.

~ ° ~

Sein Hals schmerzte. Seine Arme schmerzten. Seine Beine schmerzte. Sein Kopf schmerzte. Sein Magen rebellierte. Er bekam keinen Bissen mehr von dem Frühstück herunter, so gut es ihm sonst immer schmecken mochte. Er hatte die halbe Nacht kein Auge zugetan und war dementsprechend müde und mies gelaunt. Mürrisch nippte er an seinem Kaffee. An eine der Wände gelehnt, wartete er im Eingangsbereich auf Armin, er ihn immer hier abholte, sollte er einmal nicht wie so oft verschlafen haben. Er seufzte und stierte die Decke an.  
„Was ziehst du denn für eine Flappe?“, bemerkte der Blonde und kam auf ihn zu.  
„Ach, hör auf. Ich hab kaum geschlafen.“ Er stieß sich von der Wand ab und folgte seinem Freund die Treppe hinauf.  
„Du siehst beschissen aus, Jäger.“ Jean hatte sie entdeckt und lief neben ihnen.  
„Schnauze, Pferdefresse. Ich hab jetzt echt keinen Nerv für deine hirnlosen Floskeln“, fuhr Eren ihn an und würdigte ihn keines Blickes.  
Mit solch einer derben Abfuhr hatte selbst er nicht gerechnet. Er sah auf den Boden und ging schweigend weiter. Nach kurzer Zeit mussten er und Armin sich allerdings von Eren trennen, da sie beide in einem anderen Semester waren und demnach andere Kurse und dergleichen besuchten.  
„Auf ins Verderben“, murmelte er missmutig, trank den letzten Schluck seines Kaffees aus, verzog das Gesicht und warf den Becher weg, bevor er sich einen Platz suchte.  
Zweimal schlief er fast ein, obwohl Herr Ackermann die Stunde eigentlich wirklich sehr interessant aufbaute und den Stoff gut erklärte. Aber selbst zwei Kaffees am Morgen ersetzen Nacht voll erholsamem Schlaf. Träge packte er alles in seine Tasche und versuchte, seine Haare zu ordnen, was ihm jedoch nicht gelingen wollte. Er ging nach vorn, Richtung Ausgang.  
„Jäger! Herkommen“, pfiff ihn eine dunkle Stimme zurück.  
Perplex machte er kehrt und schaute Herrn Ackermann fragend an. _Woher kennt der denn bitte meinen Namen?_ Er zog die Augenbrauen zusammen. _Von der Namensliste? Aber es gibt doch gar keinen Sitzplan-_  
„Wird's bald?“ Er sah ihn abwartend an.  
„Ja, Verzeihung. Was ist denn?“  
„Tze, du bist vorhin mehrfach fast eingeschlafen. Ich erwarte Disziplin und das war definitiv keine.  
Betreten sah er zu Boden. „Entschuldigen Sie“, nuschelte er kleinlaut.  
„Sieh mich an, Balg. Du machst den Mist hier für dich, klar? Also, warum so müde?“ Sein Ton wurde sanfter und ehrliche Sorge schwang subtil mit.  
Eren war offen überrascht über diese Reaktion. Ein Lächeln huschte über sein Gesicht. „Ich hab einfach nur schlecht geschlafen.“  
Levi nickte nur und musterte ihn von oben bis unten.  
Der Brünette lächelte nochmals milde und richtete den hochkrempelten Ärmel über dem Stumpf des linken Armes. „Also dann“, meinte er und rückte die Umhängetasche auf seiner Schulter zurecht. „Auf Wiedersehen.“  
Er wandte sich gerade zum Gehen, da hielt ihn die Stimme des anderen von seinem Vorhaben ab: „Pass auf dich auf, Eren.“  
Dieser drehte sich verwundert wie auch überrascht um und sah das traurige Gesicht Levis. Er wirkte in sich gekehrt, als spräche er gar nicht mit ihm direkt, sondern meinte jemand anderen. Auf seltsame Weise berührte ihn diese Verlorenheit. „Werde ich“, murmelte er, dann verließ er den Raum.  
Mit einem flauen Gefühl im Magen streunte er durch die Gänge, bis er schließlich auf Armin stieß.  
Dieser erkannte sofort das beklemmende Unwohlsein seines besten Freundes. „Geht's dir nicht gut?“, hakte er nach.  
Eren scharrte mit der Schuhspitze in den Fugen des Fliesenbodens. „Eigentlich nicht, nur ... hatte ich gerade ein kurzes Gespräch mit Herrn Ackermann - nicht weiter von Belang - und er hatte mich mit Namen angesprochen, sogar mit Vornamen“  
„Woher soll er den denn kennen, der ist doch erst den zweiten Tag hier“, merkte er verwundert an.  
„Das ist es ja. Er sagte, ich solle auf mich aufpassen, und schien dabei in einer ganz anderen Welt zu sein ... Armin“, seufzte er schon fast flehend. „Eine geringe Chance besteht doch.“  
Der Blonde zuckte bloß ratlos mit den Schultern. „Versuchen kannst du es ja, ich will dir nur keine allzu große Hoffnung machen, schließlich hat sich bisher niemand außer dir erinnert, aber-“  
„Ich versuch's“, unterbrach der Brünette ihn und in seinen Augen glomm der Funke des Willens auf. Wieder aufgeheitert durch ein neues Ziel, legte er Armin die Hand auf die Schulter und drückte ihn sanft vorwärts. „Und jetzt komm, ich hab Hunger." Grinsend lief er mit ihm in Richtung der Mensa.  
„Du immer“, murrte dieser schmunzelnd.


End file.
